mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Owed
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! — Balistic 05:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! Edricteo 22:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: New Archieve Template * Awesome. Very spiffy and easier on the eyes :) Thank you! Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ty Thanks for the welcome and this wonderful MW Wiki. It's very usefull for being/becoming one of the better players without wasting real money on it :p Would be nice to get a detailed answer on my question at the Mystery Bag talk page :) new loot I updated the Best 501 pages based upon [[Fight_Loot]] but I didn't change the Best 501 boxes at the top. I'm not 100% sure these are a limited time only Loot drop.. i also left more then just 5 because it seemed like such a waste to delete extras. I mostly get annoyed that the top5 is 35RP which just seems dumb to list. Also the links probably should be changed from "Fight" to "Fight Loot", but there is a master fighting loot pages somewhere I think... Joedirte 09:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Owed Do you know if the English and French Balls drop on Cuban jobs? – alistic 16:31, 19 June 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. – alistic 18:36, 19 June 2010 (UTC) Edit... As per anonymous on http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Best_501_Animals Killer Bee Swarm is better attack than Forest Scorpion. Listed in attack, Forest Scorpion is Att 25, Def 37. Gained from Bangkok. Killer Bee Swarm is Att 29, Def 20. Gained from Cuba. (While the Forest Scorpion has a higher defense, it is listed in attack, which the Killer Bee Swarm is superior with) Just thought I'd help with accuracy. 22:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Michael :Thanks for the hint. I just noticed that the Condor has even more attack points. I'll correct the list. Owed (talk) 08:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Monk's Robe Hi Owed. Can you make a Wishliat Adder for the Monk's Robe? It has been made giftable from 23/06/10 Thanks Hi, can you help me to grow my mafia? thank you mechelle Crime_Spree http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Crime_Spree how do i add more Loyalty Level Bonus items? Bossy Don 12:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) i HOPE i did it right, added 2 more Samurai Helmet & Lorica (which has been renamed) not sure what else took me foreva to learn how to sorta edit crap Thanks for the Welcome / Your Robbing Stats Thank you for the welcome. About your Robbing Stat of 35,000+ robberies, what progress percentage is currently shown on your Level 10 progess meter and how many successful robberies do you have? Don Keyhoti 19:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) hey hi there Help Power attack, new ? Yes, making page how ? hiii...need tou add tou in my mafia list.....please give me your facebok id hiii...need tou add tou in my mafia list.....please give me your facebok id for the mystery animal boxes i got another for ya: buffalo attack 25 defence 12 info about contest i noticed a place where a contest had been held and was wondering how to enter. i like to give feed back and enter into question forums like the like or dislike page on several different questions. i guess that one was done so i commented at the bottom of the page any ways. and by the way thanx for any help, im sure ill need it. David Elessar1dad 19:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) missing from table of weapons On the main Weapons page the bottom sortable table is missing Mounted Mini Gun from Marketplace:35GP I'm not sure if that table is manually updated or pulled from wikipages of type Weapons. Thx. Joedirte 01:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) new South Africa items There appears to be two names for the new South Africa rewards based on the image names.. Can you add a redirect for: Athlete Bodyguard to point to Goalie Penaltyshot to point to Tiebreaker Redcard to point to Penalty Kick (or ignore it, but usually they are consistent with their image filenames) Joedirte 01:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) wishlist im just trying to figure out how this wishlist thing works....do i click what i want or what do i do? '' ''PLEASE HELP ME....i am a daily player and need all the help i can get. Thanks. When you see the wishlist there is an item and a number for 3 items. It starts with a suggestion for your vault collections. You can check beneath the item to see if you have any. If so then look for something you want in the vaults and send it to your wishlist. Repeat process. Fill up the list. Send it and when do you can sometimes put in a messege asking for a few more things. Good luck! Donald Paul Polk, aka Jimmy "The Fist" Mazzolla on Mafia Wars. No Saki! I was wondering if anyone else has this problem. No matter how many times I complete the job where I am to collect the Saki used in Bankok it never shows up in the loot. I get everything else but not he Saki yet. Is this just some pointless excercise in wasting 11 in energy? I have begun to wonder. Donald Paul Polk, aka Jimmy "The Fist" Mazzolla in Mafia Wars. Page needs work I threw up this page with place holders for new 4th July Marketplace stuff. Under the Fourth of July Sale 2010 Anyways, all of those items need pages with stats, all the images are uploaded and the one image gives all the stats, I know it's horrible to not do it myself, but I just thought I'd mention it's still being missing. Thanks. profile page is it possible to block other people from editing your own profile page? it's been twice that an unregistered user (ip: 65.80.187.227) changed my profile with inappropiate text (such as i have sex with cats and do webcam shows with it) it's kinda annoying people can edit someone else his/her profile with things like that